Talk:Re-Entry Wikia
Hey, do we have any consensus on duplicating and/or linking to canon information? (e.g. Wikipedia, Wookiepedia) Owlsongsmith (talk) 22:35, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Not to my knowledge—there's also the distinction of Canon and Legend to take into account and I don't know which info was used for what/where. So I'd love to hear what you all think about that, too.Alyyks (talk) 22:55, January 31, 2016 (UTC) My thought had been to hit the points Re-Entry draws on heavily and then throw a link to Wookie in an "external links" type of section, but I don't want to step on any toes. Owlsongsmith (talk) 23:03, January 31, 2016 (UTC) I, personally, use Legends for this because it matches the info we already have from Re-Entry. I suggest doing what Owlsongsmith suggusted and add in anything that can't be considered Star Wars general knowlegde or that heavily features in Re-Entry and throw in a wookie link for anything else. NoxOfTheNorth (talk) 05:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Had a thought while editing; how about a line in the character infobox for "Canon status" or something like that, which could be filled out as "Original to Re-Entry" or link to Wookie/Legends? Maybe also a line for First Appearance, while I'm thinking about infoboxes. Owlsongsmith (talk) 22:46, February 4, 2016 (UTC) I don't know how to add lines to infoboxes. If you know or can find somebody who does, sure, go ahead. As for First Appearance, I put that under Chapters Feature In. NoxOfTheNorth (talk) 03:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Unhelpful documentation is unhelpful, Wikia Community. I think I got something working? Check Abella & Bant's pages for OC/canon examples. Owlsongsmith (talk) 04:03, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Pretty cool addition to the infobox! However I'm just seeing the first appearance :( — and speaking of infoboxes, any idea where to get one that would work for the planets? I duplicated the source code from Wookiepedia for Coruscant but I don't think it worked. (and the documentation is not helpful)Alyyks (talk) 04:14, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea. I tried to do something similar for Character infobox from Wookiepedia but that failed. Also Alyyks, I made you an admin and Owlsongsmith, I made you a content moderator. NoxOfTheNorth (talk) 04:33, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Gah, I think I know what happened - changed a field name to be more clear when you get that popup to fill in, and messed up the old one. Should show now. I'll poke the planet one? The documentation is REALLY not helpful. And thanks, Nox! :) Owlsongsmith (talk) 04:36, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Template created: Infobox_planet. Having trouble getting it to show up via "insert infobox", currently have to go Insert>Template>search for 'planet'. Image might also be broken? Coruscant Owlsongsmith (talk) 05:12, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Great. Image seems to be broken for all of them. Could you possibly add weapon to the character infobox?NoxOfTheNorth (talk) 05:35, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Weapon added. Further wading through documentation suggests images are broken across the board -- the workaround is to add the image to the main page, go source view and cut&paste the image code into the appropriate place in the infobox.Owlsongsmith (talk) 05:49, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey, I added a chat feature a while back. Can anyone else see and use it or is it just me? NoxOfTheNorth (talk) 16:31, February 5, 2016 (UTC) I can see it but have no idea how to use it, or tell if someone else is around. Owlsongsmith (talk) 18:14, February 5, 2016 (UTC) You click on it and a window should pop up. It shows you who is online. NoxOfTheNorth (talk) 18:55, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Owl, would you be able to edit the infobox location so it says things like usage and what chapters in appears in instead of level and type. It be useful when added in things like the Catherdral. NoxOfTheNorth (talk) 07:33, February 8, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Just took a stab at it, speak up if there are more fields or better labels desired. I also killed the default entry on "director" in the episode infobox and changed the labels slightly to make more sense. If anyone want to learn how to do this, btw, lemme know. It's pretty straightforward once you know what to look for where, and if you've ever done the HTML for a form, you've done this. :) Owlsongsmith (talk) 12:48, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Am learning tons about templating. Functional disambiguation notice box now exists. Documented at Template:About/doc Hope it helps. Owlsongsmith (talk) 01:58, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Owl, I was wondering if you could create a Group Info box. For the Jedi Shadows and things like that. I was thinking for the info, Name, Leader, Affilation, Base Location, First Appearnance, Canon Source. NoxOfTheNorth (talk) 03:24, February 23, 2016 (UTC) "Infobox group" now exists. See how it works out. Owlsongsmith (talk) 01:31, February 24, 2016 (UTC) This might be a bit late now that there's 300 pages set up, but I think a template for characters pages would be a good idea—and by template I mean which tense to use in the paragraphs, which sections/headers are in use (keeping in mind that not everyone has the main timeline/otherwhen split), this kind of stuff. Thoughts? Alyyks (talk) 12:42, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea which tense we are going with. If we do decide on one, are we going through the entire wikia and changing the pages to fit? For section and headers in use, I tend to do Life before Obi-Wan turns 16 first (Early Life), then OtherWhen if they appeared then, followed by chapters in Re-Entry they appear in, in order. For example, for Kix, it's OtherWhen followed by Lylek Squad. NoxOfTheNorth (talk) 14:07, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I have been doing chapter summaries in present tense, because that seems to be commonly done around the web where plot summaries are on various wikis. For articles, I've been largely thinking of it like an "in-universe" wiki - so present tense for current information about living characters (ex: "Yoda'' is'' the Creche Master and a member of the Jedi Council") or extant items (ex: "Lightsabers are the primary weapons of the Jedi Order"); past tense for events, historical artifacts, and deceased characters (ex: "Power-pack lightsabers were used by old Jedi. A team on Ossus retrieved crystals from Master Odan-Urr's old lightsaber."). A rough template for characters would probably be a good idea, though not everyone would need every section. I would say, though, that I'd stay away from a purely chronological summary of a character's life with no summary sections. There's one I spotted the other day like that, I forget who now, but I remember thinking I wanted to edit in a brief bit at the top -- you shouldn't have to read 6 paragraphs to find out someone is knighted, or married, or something major like that. First paragraph(s) ought to have what a reader needs to know about the character in a quick blurb, then expansion sections. Possible sections, just brainstorming off wiki articles: appearance, early life, personal life, career ( maybe some combo of apprenticeship, knighting, mastery for Jedi), personality, abilities, death, legacy. OtherWhen if they did something of note - I don't think we need a lot of 'presumably died in Order 66' notes, for example. Owlsongsmith (talk) 21:15, February 24, 2016 (UTC)